


something new

by vegxncowboy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual John Marston, Dildos, Just Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegxncowboy/pseuds/vegxncowboy
Summary: (basically dildos were a thing back then.)the object out of it's package. He now understands why they said it was /penis shaped/ it really was, it was also rubbery to touch— Marston couldn't stop looking at it, his face was burning hot.





	something new

**Author's Note:**

> if you notice any grammar mistakes, it is my one single brain cell trying to figure out words.
> 
> Okay enjoy :)

John never expected to see this coming— an invention of penis shaped objects, and their own purpose was for personal pleasure.   
 once he heard about them- mostly from women around camp; like Kare, he needed to get one immediately.   
he had informed Dutch and Hosea that he will go to town get some things for himself, like cigarettes and more, and that he will be gone for a day or two. 

The ride to town was quick; and he was glad it was like that— he had been regretting his decisions all the way from their camp.   
John hitched Old Boy just in front of the store, he was nervous to say the least since when do you see a man buying penis shaped... /things/

  "I'm here to buy that— 'new invention', it's for m'wife.." the shopkeeper was staring at his soul, it was difficult to come up with words. "figured it'll be a good enough surprise."

he had no idea if he managed to slip trough with that lie but his luck helped him, the kind— but weirded out shopkeeper disappeared for a moment but came back with a package. 50$ for it, he had managed to... take it, Dutch wouldn't be mad would he?

   "Thank you—" was the last thing John said before storming out; back on old boy- he can't come back to camp with this, what will others think? The best thing would be to camp somewhere in the woods nearby— away from home. 

 

   ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

After a decently long ride his makeshift camp was made, a little campfire which he was sitting at— the object out of it's package. He now understands why they said it was /penis shaped/ it really was, it was also rubbery to touch— Marston couldn't stop looking at it, his face was burning hot. 

He skipped dinner not like he had anything on him anyways, those baked beans were starting to make him sick; but skipping dinner only meant that John will get to test this thing out, he had some gun oil just in case. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

His tent was filled with soft squeals, moans, squeaks and gasps— the object really did what it was supposed to do.. laying down with legs spread wide one of his arms wrapped around his leg whilst the other was working the rubbery thing in and out of him, some tears managed to slip out and trail down his scarred face- came to think of it— 

"Oh— fuck.. Arthur!" it just slipped 

he began imagining Arthur inside him right now, on top of him, claiming him, breaking him— it was what got him to the edge, he let out one last moan, spilling his spent all over his flat stomach and heaving chest.. eventually he pulled the object out and was genuinely disappointed by the emptiness; he had no power left in him to put his clothes back on either he'll sleep like this. bare assed. 

He'll be in a good mood tomorrow morning.


End file.
